


Oh, She Knows

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Satan Pit/The Impossible Planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, She Knows

Oh, she knows, he’d said.

But as he lets go, as he falls through the darkness, into the unknown, he wonders. She must, he thinks. The way he looked at her, the way their hands were constantly linked, how he’d changed his face, changed it for her. Though he’d never said it, she must know how he feels about her.

But in the seconds that he falls, in his vast Time Lord brain, he replays every moment he’s had with her, from “Run!” to her kiss on his helmet a few moments prior. He talked so much, he thinks, but he never really said anything important. And now he could have wasted his last chance.

He loves her. Rose Tyler. His hearts beat faster at just the thought of her name, and now as he falls, he curses himself for never telling her. Just before he hits the ground, he swears to himself that if—no, when—he sees her again, he will. He’ll say it.

_Well, I’ve seen a lot of this universe. I’ve seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. I’ve had the whole pantheon. But if I believe in one thing… just one thing… I believe in her!_

He faces the Devil himself, or something like him. He survives, and it’s because of her. All of it is, really.

The TARDIS door bursts open, and he sees her, her wide smile mirroring his own. His hearts bursting, he runs to her, and she to him. He holds her in his arms, their bodies pressed together, joy coursing through them, electric.

_Oh, she knows._


End file.
